Hoot For Love
by AllieE
Summary: The love story between Hedwig and Pigwidgeon...One part story...Please R/R!!


*~*~*

**            I tried to think of a couple to write about that no one else has….and then I thought of HEDWIG and PIGWIDGEON!!! Brilliant, I know. I would like to that Caitlin for allowing me to use my brain for this one. This will only be a one part story, being that owls cannot talk.**

**Oh yeah, I own this story! JKR owns Hedwig and Pig and all the other characters.**

*~*~*

            One sunny day while in the owlery, Pigwidgeon was flying around like he had ADHD. He was full of energy and was dying for one of the Weasley's to give him a letter so he can have something to do. 

            While he was flying around aimlessly, he spotted the most beautiful owl in the whole owlery: Hedwig. Although she was bigger than he was, she had the most beautiful white feathers and the most graceful "hoot" around these parts.

            While gazing as her, he wasn't looking where he was going and flew straight into the Slytherin owls. They were not thrilled, to say the least. It looked as if they all were going to attack him when suddenly a blur of white came to his aid. Hedwig scooped him up and brought him back over to the Gryffindor owls.

            Hedwig gave him a 'hoot' of warning. They began to have a nice owl conversation and it seemed as though Hedwig was interested in Pig as he was with her.

            Just then, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered the owlery. Ron was carrying a rather large package. _Probably for Christmas,_ hooted Pig to Hedwig. Hedwig gave a hoot of agreement and then both soared down to their respective owner.

"Well, I'm glad both of you are here," said Ron. "These are my Christmas gifts for Mum and Dad, Pig. This package is way too big for you alone so maybe Hedwig could help you?"

            Hedwig looked over at Harry. "You can do that, can't you Hedwig?" asked Harry. Hedwig hooted with confidence and agreement.

"Then that settles it," said Ron, giving the package to the both of them. "Have a good time!"

            As they flew off, Ron said to Harry, "You don't think they fancy each other, do you?"

"Nahh…" said Harry confidently.

*~*~*

            Hedwig and Pig returned within a week of their departure. They could have been back within two days, but decided to take some vacation time as well. It was obvious to the other owls when they returned that they were in love. But it took longer for their owners to notice.

*~*~*

_Meanwhile in the Great Hall for breakfast:_

"Have you noticed anything going on between Pig and Hedwig?" asked Ron. "They seem to be…er…._closer than usual. They won't go on trips without each other."_

"Well, now that you mention it," pondered Harry, "they do seem to be acting out of the ordinary."

            Hermione lifts her nose out of her book and looks at them in disbelief. Ron and Harry roll their eyes, knowing that one of her "Honestly, you two…." speeches was about to be heard.

"Honestly, you two," Hermione said, as was predicted, "do you know _anything_? It's _obvious that they are in love!"_

"_In_ _love_?" Harry and Ron said in unison. The look of utter shock on their faces was enough to make Hermione giggle.

"Well, of course!" said Hermione. "Haven't you ever noticed that they don't leave each other's sides? Or how about that it takes them a week to return after delivering even the simplest letter? Really, you two should pay more attention."

"But, but…I thought they _hated_ each other!" said Ron, who looked at Harry. Harry nodded at this statement.

"Well, not anymore!" said Hermione with a grin. "I think it's cute, to tell you the truth."

*~*~*

_A Few Months Later:_

            Pig and Hedwig were now the parents of a baby boy owl, which they named Pigwidgeon Jr. However, Harry and Ron decided to call him "Dum-Dum", (_or something stupid like that,_ thought Hedwig and Pig). They decided that "Dum-Dum" was going to be his nickname and Pig Jr. was his real name.

            Harry and Ron decided to give Dum-Dum to Hermione as a gift, but only with approval from Pig and Hedwig. They agreed. Hermione had never had an owl and she was very excited and grateful. Dum-Dum's parents were happy that Hermione was going to take good care of him. 

*~*~*

            On one of the last days of school, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking around the lake reflecting on the school year; each carrying their respective owl.

"So," said Harry, looking at Hedwig and Pig, "should we expect anymore owlies in the future?" 

            Hedwig hooted at Hermione, as if trying to relay a message.

"Harry, can't you tell?" asked Hermione. "Let's just say we wait a few more weeks…" said Hermione, now grinning.

"Harry, it looks like we're going to be grandparents again," said Ron, wiping away a fake tear.

*~*~*

**There you have it. It's stupid, I know. It's hard to write dialogue between owls!! This isn't one of my better stories, believe me….Please R/R…and be honest!!**


End file.
